Short Adventure
The_Untold_Stories.jpg Hollyleaf's story.jpg Mistystar's Omen.jpg Wolkensterns Reise.jpg Tales from the Clans.jpg Tigerclaws Fury.jpg Leafpools_Wish.jpg Dovewings Silence.jpg Shadows from the Clans.jpg Mapleshade's_Vengeance.jpg Goosefeathers Curse.JPG Ravenpaw%27s_Farewell.jpg Die Short Adventures sind relativ kurze, englische Bücher, die von HarperCollins einzeln ausschließlich als E-Books verkauft werden und von Victoria Holmes geschrieben werden. Sie sind Bücher, die zwischen der Warrior Cats-Serie spielen und wie die Special Adventures meist aus der Perspektive einer Katze geschrieben sind, welche der Hauptcharakter des Buches ist. Diese "Bücher" sind nur auf einem E-Reader lesbar. Die Bücher selbst haben 10 Kapitel plus Hierarchie und allem, was man sonst so aus den Warrior Cats Büchern kennt. Drei dieser Bücher erscheinen in jeweils gedruckter Form als The Untold Stories, Tales from the Clans und Shadows of the Clans. Victoria Holmes gab bekannt, dass der WolkenClan bald in einem E-Book auftreten wird.Victoria Holmes Facebook-Seite Die Bücher *The Untold Stories: **Hollyleaf's Story **Mistystar's Omen **Wolkensterns Reise *Tales from the Clans: **Tigerclaw's Fury **Leafpool's Wish **Dovewing's Silence *Shadows of the Clans: **Mapleshade's Vengeance **Goosefeather's Curse **Ravenpaw's Farewell *Short Adventure 10 The Untold Stories Hollyleaf's Story Als Distelblatt in den Tunneln am See verschwand, glaubte der DonnerClan, sie würde nie wiederkommen. Doch ihr richtiges Abenteuer beginnt erst jetzt... Verloren und einsam trifft Distelblatt bald eine mysteriöse Katze, Fallendes Blatt, die sie unterrichtet, wie man in den Tunneln lebt. Sie versucht, glücklich zu sein, aber sie kann nicht aufhören sich zu fragen, ob das Verlassen ihrer Clan-Gefährten die wirklich richtige Wahl war. Distelblatt weiß, dass sie im Herzen eine DonnerClan-Katze ist, aber kann sie jemals wirklich zurückgehen? Mistystar's Omen Eine vernichtende Aufgabe für die neue Anführerin des FlussClans... In dieser originalen Warrior Cats Erzählung, als Leopardenstern ihr neuntes Leben verlor, musste ihre langjährige Stellvertreterin, Nebelfuß, aufsteigen, ihren neuen Namen - Nebelstern - zu erhalten und ihren Clan durch eine schwere Zeit führen. Aber Nebelstern ist davor, ein schockierendes Geheimnis im FlussClan herauszufinden und ihre Führung stürzt in eine Krise, so früh, wie sie begann. Wolkensterns Reise Lange bevor sich Feuerstern auf seine Mission begibt, widerfuhr dem WolkenClan ein unfassbares Unrecht ... Wolkenstern, der Anführer des WolkenClans, hat seinen Clan unzählige Monde lang beschützt. Doch plötzlich dringen Zweibeiner in das WolkenClan-Territorium ein. Wolkenstern versucht alles, um seinen Clan zu retten. Vor Hunger schwer gezeichnet, verlieren die Katzen den Kampf um neues Territorium gegen den DonnerClan. Wolkensterns einzige Hoffnung bleibt die Hilfe der anderen Clans. Aber diese sind um das eigene Wohl besorgt, da die Beute für alle knapp geworden ist. Sie beschließen, Wolkenstern aus dem Wald zu verbannen ? Tales from the Clans Tigerclaw's Fury Nachdem er als ein Verräter aus dem DonnerClan vertrieben wurde, ruht Tigerkralle nicht, bis er sich an Blaustern, Feuerherz und dem Rest seiner ehemaligen Clan-Gefährten rächen kann. Zuerst muss er allerdings Tigerstern aus dem SchattenClan werden ... Leafpool's Wish Blattsee wusste schon immer, dass Heiler nicht zum Lieben bestimmt sind ... bis sie dem WindClan-Krieger Krähenfeder verfiel. Aber wie wird sie ihr größtes Geheimnis bewahren? Dovewing's Silence Im Nachspiel vom Kampf gegen den Wald der Finsternis sind Taubenflugs Kräfte verblasst - und sie kämpft damit, sich an das Leben einer gewöhnlichen Kriegerin anzupassen. Shadows of the Clans Mapleshade's Vengeance Entdecke in dieser Novelle aus der Bestseller-Reihe Warrior Cats von Erin Hunter die finstere Vergangenheit einer der heimtückischsten Katzen des Waldes der Finsternis. Lange bevor sie Streifenstern oder Tigerkralle in ihren Träumen heimsuchte war Ahornschatten eine Kriegerin des DonnerClans. Doch wurde sie von den Clans als eine Verräterin vertrieben - und sie schwor sich Rache zu nehmen... Goosefeather's Curse Entdecke in dieser Novelle aus der Bestseller-Reihe Warrior Cats von Erin Hunter wie Gänsefeder von seiner dunklen und schrecklichen Zukunft erfuhr. Gänsefeder ist dazu bestimmt, ein Heiler zu werden, wie noch keiner aus dem DonnerClan sie kannte - aber wird er mit seiner Gabe, die sich wie ein Fluch anfühlt, jemals in Einklang kommen? Ravenpaw's Farewell Folgt Quellen ru:Коты-Воители#Новеллы Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Short Adventure